The Sinful Way
by RoyMustangsGloves
Summary: It's sort of a complicated jealous love triangle. RoyxEdxEnvy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.**

Today was sucking. It was sucking worst then yesterday but not as bad as the day before yesterday which sucked about two-fifths more then today. If you were not the one having the bad day, then this info probably made little to no sense. But, if you did happen to be the unlucky person, then this most likely meant a great deal to you. Such as, it did to Edward Elric.

Ed was lost in a desolate forest that seemed to be going nowhere fast. Tall pines watched his every move as their shadows draped him in a cool blanket. The sun was already showing signs of dusk as it receded towards the west. Sighing, Ed shuffled on down the narrow gravel path. Occasionally he looked at the lush green clover that coated the entire forest on either side of the path. White specs, which were actually lovely flowers, were atop the driveway line of clover making for a pleasurable scene.

"It's not fair," Ed mumbled aloud, "They just left me out here."

He slowly raised his head and looked ahead of himself.

The pebbled road seemed to go on forever, and Ed sighed sullenly...he didn't mean to make them Winry and Alphonse angry enough to leave him out here. They just seemed to be ignoring him and well everything just went downwill from there.

It was pretty cool out. At about 60 degrees, Ed's many goosebumps were just another reminder of his depressing situation.

And Ed walked onwards for what he imagined to be at least five hours before he came to a rather large clearing. Without even noticing the most important part of this new area, Ed made his way to the stone bench that was directly ahead of him. If he had been paying more thought to his location, then Ed may not have been so alarmed when after a few minutes he turned and looked down upon a 60ft drop.

Instinctively he jerked backward and stumbled back a few feet. He didn't like heights. Never did. Not that the valiant Fullmetal Alchemist was afraid of heights…he just didn't like them, that was all.

Ed gingerly moved towards the stone bench on his hands and knees. He then peered over at the steep drop-off carefully. Mostly what you could view was well more clover and ferns leading down to an azure stream with led further north then Edward's eyesight could see.

Six foot the the left was where the active waterfall was. It was simply beautiful. The rush of the water made to be quite the soothing sound; created purely by nature.

Small waves lapped the sandy coastline, which led upward and dug into the edge of the clover and fern. For a moment, Ed forgot his little phobia of heights and focused completely on the beauty of the cascade. All the elegant scenery; a theatrical view to say the least. Ed had never seen woodland in this light before; mainly because he had never been to the woods but this experience would probably prove to be a lasting memory.

Gradually Ed's eyes looked over to the other side of the ravine. It was also coated with fern and clover, but it included an addition. Semi-large stones nearly hidden beneath the fern, they led downward to where it was wide enough for someone to jump into the falls. Then in turning, the opposite direction went down to the shore. Ed knelt down, clinging to the bench as if he would be thrown over the embankment and fall to his doom, he then proceeded to look down and see if the same path of stairs…Indeed there was; but he had little time to think about it as a low rumbling noise came from behind him.

Ed stood up rather quickly and turned to see a royal blue Expedition. It pulled up right beside the surprised alchemist; as the darkened window rolled down Ed was even more surprised to see Mustang smirking at him; Winry in the passenger's seat.

"Oh what the hell," Ed all but screamed.

"I'm sorry Edward," Winry said quick and apologetically," You just kept complaining about everything, and Al and I were not actually going to leave you but when we came back, you had left. We didn't know where were! I'm just so glad that you're safe!"

"So…you wern't going to leave me out here?"

"Well not exactly," Winry started, "it's just you were getting angry at every little thing and everytime we asked you to calm down you wouldn't...we had to do something to get your attention!" she finished pleadingly.

Edward glared down at the ground focusing hard, not wanting either of them to see how much this offended him. So what he didn't listen? They didn't have to take it so far...it was true though, he'd been in a horrible mood lately.

"We were all worried for you and even the colonel thought we took the joke a little too far-"

Ed looked like he was about to explode and that's basically what he did.

"I DON'T NEED SOME SHITTY COLONEL WORRYING ABOUT MY WHEREABOUTS AND I DIDN'T CARE IF YOU EVER FOUND ME BECAUSE I-"

"Fullmetal," Roy interrupted," Get in the car."

Grumbling, Ed did as he was told and got into the seat behind Mustang. But he kicked the back of Roy's seat violently to show ho pissed he was.

"Fullmetal, cut that crap out. You're lucky I even came to get your annoying ass…And it's even more fortunate for you, that I found you. I mean the ferns were just so much taller…"

"Taller then what," Ed growled, his right eye beginning to twitch.

"Taller then people…," Mustang began matter-of-fact while speeding the car up rather quickly," Taller then short people…"

_**Something clicked. **_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE FALLS BETWEEN THE CAR SEATS AND CAN'T GET OUT BECAUSE HE CAN'T REACH THE LADDER THAT MAGICALLY APPEARS TO RESCUE HIM!"

Winry stared in shock as Ed started a crazy battering on the colonel, which involved trying to punch and or slap the older man from the back seat. He pulled at the colonel's hair and everything else you could imagine.

"Ed do you want me to crash," Roy yelled over his shoulder as he tried to evade the younger man's vicious assault.

Mustang was going about 75MPH when he decided to do his next number, he knew it was probably going to hurt the boy; but he had been through worse.

He looked over at Winry. "Hang on," he said quickly.

"Huh?" Ed asked clueless before being slammed face-first into Roy's leather seat, an action caused by Mustang slamming the breaks on as hard and as fast as he could.

Ed's vision blurred and the last thing he murmured before passing out was "Stupid colonel can't drive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine!**

**Well here it is. Next chapter I suppose; I didn't really have anything better to do at the moment. I am almost finished with the next chapter; but I'm only posting if people like how it's going. And I'm sorry it took so long; I'm grounded you see so me mum didn't let me on for a bit. And for the next chapter to come into place I'll need at least 6 more reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward awoke quite a while later…Though he didn't move until he realized where he was…Ed jumped up, he was on a black couch. Familiar? Hmm, maybe. Yes, of course. Rusty gold carpet, coffee table…Desk!

"Mustang!" Ed yelled; venom dripping off the syllables.

"Yes, Fullmetal?" Roy came in through the open door.

"Why the hell am I in your office! And where are Al and Winry?"

"You 'fell asleep', hence you came here. Alphonse went with that girl back to wherever she lives."

"They left me again!" Mustang shrugged his shoulders then went and sat down at his desk. "It doesn't matter…You have a **lot** of work to do."

"Like hell I do! It's Saturday!" " It's called 'over-time' and frankly I do it all the time."

"You never do your work!" Mustang rolled his eyes. "Welllll…I try my best Ed…"

"Well anyway, how did I get in here?" Ed asked, changing the subject.

"You were carried," Mustang answered simply.

"By who?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"Me."

"What," Ed blurted out flushing slightly at the seemingly absurd thought. "You heard me...Heavy 'little' brat…"

"WHO'S THE KID WHO WATCHES A BLADE OF GRASS GROW TALLER THEN HIMSELF!"

"Fullmetal, shut up! That's an order."

"Well, you didn't have to carry me…,"Ed stated, still quite embarrassed. " I know I didn't _have to_ but, I did. So stop being more of a brat then you already are and just accept it. I can see why your brother and that girl left you behind. You're so irritating that it's a wonder that I still speak to you. Hell it's a wonder anyone still speaks to you."

"But---"

"No buts; you even managed to piss Hughes off the other day and that's a guy who **never** gets angry… Must have been one hell of a chore to tick him off. Another person who is usually calm is Fury; and you made him angry Thursday. He was pissed the rest of the day.

"But I---"

"I said NO buts; Fullmetal you need an attitude adjustment… If you think, you can do that… Which I'm pretty sure you can't do, but to each our own I suppose."

Silence. The only noise that could be heard inside the HQ was the rain pelting down atop the Mustang's window panel and on top of the roof. The drizzle was growing into a full-blown downpour.

Ed stopped and though about what Mustang had just said. The older man's words left feeling guilty, and a new emotion, which he hadn't ever felt before. Ashamed. Maybe everyone _had_ had enough of him.

"Fullmetal?" Roy looked at the teen with a bemused expression. Ed realized he had been staring at the man intently.

"Fullmetal?" The name echoed deep within him. _What was he again? The Fullmetal Brat?_ Seriously, no wonder his brother had left without him…He was noisy, rude, and childish even.

"Fullmetal," Roy repeated the name twice as loud.

Ed averted his eyes away from the colonel, turned, and left the room. Completely ignoring Mustang's last question of '"What's wrong short-stack?"'

Mustang watch in amazement as his door was 'quietly' shut. After all, he had been expecting the door to slam with detrimental force.

"Maybe I went too far," Mustang mumbled to himself. He spun around in his chair then stopped to gaze out his window. After a minute, he spotted Ed leaving the Central grounds. The boy turned left at the corner of a dead service station.

Ed cursed himself. Cursed himself for being so god damned aggravating. But there was really nothing he could do now… Now that probably everyone had judged him. Judged what they thought him to be.

Roy continued to spin round in his chair. Looking at his pile of paperwork each time the chair turned in that direction. Suddenly Roy grabbed the edges of his desk to stop himself as the phone rang. He didn't really want to talk now, but since he _was_ in his office, he _was_ officially on duty.

"Mustang here."

"Roy," it was Hughes, he seemed frantic "Do you know where Ed's at?"

Roy straightened himself and picked up a pen to fiddle with. "Yeah, I think he headed downtown; what's wrong Maes?"

"Go get him, hes next on Scar's list!"

"What!"

"Another state alchemist was killed a while ago…His buddy that was with him got away, but as he was leaving he heard Scar say '"Now for the Fullmetal Alchemist"' we can assume that he means to kill Ed. Go get him, I'll be right there."

_**Click**_

Mustang grabbed his gun out of his drawer and ran out his door as fast as he could.

There were two places Ed went when he was pissed or in this case depressed and they were both in the 'Alley Maze'. They were the two alleys that Ed felt carefree in; all the others were just places for homeless people to take semi-shelter in.

When Ed got to 'his' alleyway he was all-the-way soaked. His attire clung to him as white lent on a black sweater. He went and sat in the far right corner. From there he could see the bypassing hobos and other people who used the labyrinth as a short cut to there workplaces.

Fortunately Mustang knew of these 'spots' Ed off to, or somewhat knew of these 'spots', having seen him do so once or twice before.

Ed saw Mustang walk past his hiding area calling for him. If he was so annoyed by him, he shouldn't come looking for him. Ed ignored Roy's calls and stayed in his area.

"The Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang."

Mustang turned at the sound of his name. It was he… That red-eyed rogue. Scar, whether that was his real name or not was unsure, but to be frank…the alias suited him rather well.

Roy somewhat knew that if he had not have run into Ed, he would have probably run into Scar anyway.

"You have rebelled against the military enough, will you come quietly, or shall I have to use force?"

"It is you I'll have to use force against Flame Alchemist."

"Well then," Roy started in an amused tone. He only had one chance with his flame in this weather. He had been keeping his right hand in his pocket; therefore, that glove was not wet yet, and he could probably perform a flaming snap if he was quick enough. But he knew that he should use his pistol first in the case that he was too slow.

Without hesitation, Roy pulled the gun out and fired two rounds at the Ishbalin.

Scar jumped, jumped onto the brick wall, and ran up it a few paces before doing a back flip. He landed squarely on his feet, having avoided both shots.

Ed heard the shots and thought back to how some homeless people could be brutal.

'_Probably someone being pillaged.'_

Scar lashed out at Roy's hand with his leg and knocked the firearm from Mustang's grasp.

Roy just watched as the gun flew 20ft behind Scar; it was as if it was going I slow motion.

"I guess now is as good of time as any," Mustang muttered under his breath. He quickly pulled out his dry glove and snapped his fingers igniting a huge explosion of radiating lightning that raced out toward the man. The flames went out at least 200yds.

Ed watched in shock as the detonation glazed the entrance to the alley. He quickly jumped up; knowing exactly whom the blaze belonged to.

"Arrogant fool," Scar yelled walking straight through the fading smog "God will judge you!"

Scar raised his right hand, a red glow beginning to emit from the tattooed makings. His palm glowed an even deeper red, growing brighter and brighter until it fully transformed into a red orb; static sparks crackling from the inside out. He pulled his arm back and thrust the orb at Mustang.

The ball hit Mustang full force in the chest. He was hurled backward and slammed into the wall behind him.

Groaning in pain, Roy pulled himself up to lean against the brick. Looking at his sodden glove, he didn't even attempt to get up. No gun, no alchemy powers; he was completely useless now.

Scar walked over to Mustang. No emotion on his features. He stopped midway in front at Roy and leaped up just in time to dodge a metal blade.

Landing to his left, Scar turned his attention to Ed.

"Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. We meet again."

"Seems so," Ed snarled.

"Fullmetal get away from here!"

"Make me," Ed shouted toward the bleeding man.

"Fullmetal, that's an order!"

"Screw your damned orders!" Ed grabbed his silver pocket watch and chucked it at Mustang. It landed on his injured chest then fell because of the awkward angle.

"Edward…"

"Are you resigning as a state alchemist, Edward Elric?"

"Why!"

Scar headed for Mustang but Ed stepped in front of him.

"Because then I will only have the Flame Alchemist to deal with."

"First you'll deal with me!" Ed plunged his blade at Scar only to have it miss again and scrape the wall.

Ed started a series of melee attacks at Scar; all of which were easily evaded.

'Sense you want to continue to shield the Flame, I have no choice but to destroy you…Edward Elric."

Scar grabbed Ed by his throat and slammed his head into the brick to the right of Roy.

"Ed get away from here!"

"I…I'm NOT!" Scar tightened his grip on the boy. Ed couldn't get him to let go. He tried scratching with his flesh hand, since his auto-mail was currently pinned behind him. The he tried kicking but this didn't seem to work either. All the air he had was leaving him as he forgot to breathe…

And then, suddenly, a shot was heard then Scar growled releasing the teen. Ed looked to see that his arm was bleeding.

"How you like that Gaki," came a familiar feminine voice and in a quick second Scar was on his knees clutching his chest.

Ed and Roy both looked in the direction of the voice. Roy did not recognize the man in black attire but Ed sure did and he was also sure that his heart stopped for a moment, realizing that he was probably going to die…Him and the colonel both…

"What's wrong," Envy asked sadistically, kicking Scar in the gut " Not having fun anymore?"

"Onore," Scar spat jumped up and over the wall in one leap.

Envy smirked then went over to Ed.

"What the hell do you want," Ed asked while leaping up and getting into a defensive stance.

Envy just smirked. "You're going to try to fight me when I just beat the shit out of the guy who was kicking your ass?"

" I don't feel like dealing with you."

"Oh don't you though…What about this guy," Envy pointed to Roy who was badly bleeding from his torso.

"What about him?"

"You don't want me to hurt him do you?"

Ed blushed. "I don't care about him!"

"How about now," Envy asked, sucker punching Mustang.

"Stop it," Ed shouted, he leaped in front of Mustang protecting him.

"E…Ed…"

"Seems your actions speak more then your words pipsqueak."

"Shut up bastard!"

"I'll make ya a deal you can't refuse. Come with me and I'll leave your colonel alone."

Ed glanced back at Mustang who mouthed a 'no'.

"Hell no."

As Ed raced forward at the homunculus, he missed, crashing into the wall.

Envy grinned. Grabbing Edward's neck, he plunged the boy's head into the wall and dropped him. Ed fell limp on the concrete in a heap.

"Ed!"

"Oh please; I'm not going to kill him. Heh, you're in luck. Here come your buddies." Envy pointed down the alleyway toward the military personnel coming there way led by Hughes. He picked up Ed and slung him over his shoulder and sneering at Mustang he jumped over the wall.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Sinful Way

By: Ran

Author's Notes: giggles I'm so glad people are enjoying it! I didn't really expect people to and now you guys are giving me such wonderful reviews, thankx bunches I **really **appreciate them! Now on with the fic! hands cookies to all the participators

**On previous issues**: _Envy grinned. Grabbing Edward's neck, he plunged the boy's head into the wall and dropped him. Ed fell limp on the concrete in a heap._

"_Ed!"_

"_Oh please; I'm not going to kill him. Heh, you're in luck. Here come your buddies." Envy pointed down the alleyway toward the military personnel coming there way led by Hughes. He picked up Ed and slung him over his shoulder and sneering at Mustang he jumped over the wall._

Envy waited a long while for Ed to regain consciousness. He had taken the boy to Dante's mansion; and considering Dante wasn't present at the moment, she probably wouldn't mind company.

"Is the Fullmetal Pipsqueak finally awaking," Not really caring, Envy sauntered over to the bed where Ed was presently laying and pulled the teen over to where Ed's weight shifted and he slowly but surely fell on the floor in a very uncomfortable position.

"Get up," Envy commanded, "I didn't even beat you hard enough to cause any damage! Be grateful!"

Bit by bit Ed gathered himself up. Not truly sure of where he was until he gazed up to see a certain homunculus staring at him.

"Get away from me…"

When Ed picked himself up to full height, (which, and I'm sorry to say, wasn't very tall) Envy only pushed him back against the bed.

"Oh what the hell do you think _you're_ doing!"

"Oh ya' know the usual," Envy smirked, "Pissing you off."

"You bastard," Ed yelled, lunging at the sin in a violent manner only to be caught in mid-way, then thrown onto the opposite bed.

Envy then grabbed Ed's wrists and pinned them by his sides.

"You better chill out, Pipsqueak."

"And you," Ed snarled beginning to kick rather then punch, " Better let me go Palmtree!"

Envy stopped momentarily. "Palmtree?"

"Yeah that's right, P-A-L-M-T-R-E-E, Palmtree!"

Envy grinned.

"How sweet, chibi gave me a nickname!"

"It's an insult you----"

Oblivious to what he had done, Ed stopped shouting and saw that (on accident while he was fighting off Envy) he had flipped the grinning homunculus over and was currently straddling him!

"Ahhhk!" Ed rolled himself over and off the mattress.

"What's wrong Chibi-san," Envy purred.

"You're **_SICK_**," Ed shouted nearly making Envy deaf. The teen decided this was his chance and bounded out the oak door and down the hallway.

Ed looked back, feeling sure he could easily outrun the homunculi and then as if Kami himself had cursed him, Ed ran smack into something hard.

The impact knocked Ed back a few yards and he lifted his head to find a rather confused Gluttony who was looking at him curiously and sucking on his index finger.

"Oh, a tasty snack yes indeed!" Gluttony began to walk towards Ed with a ravenous expression, but was stopped when another familiar voice commanded him to.

"Gluttony; you just ate. Are you trying to get indigestion?"

Gluttony shook his head back and fourth.

"But, Lust, I'm still hungry!"

"Too bad; you'll wake for breakfast like the rest of us."

Lust switched her attention from her hungry ally, to the person her ally wanted to eat.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Alchemist, long time no see…"

"Wish it was longer," Ed added running past her for the glass door that opened to freedom.

"Hold it right there!"

Two strong arms reached out and grabbed Ed before he was even halfway to the door.

"Damnit! What the hell do you want!"

"What else? A philosopher's stone," Envy said smiling.

"No fucking way!"

"Oh well I guess I'll just have to kill your brother then huh?"

Ed shoved his way out of Envy's grasp and scowled.

" I don't care; kill whoever you see fit. Kill Al, kill Mustang, what the hell, go ahead, kill me!"

Envy frowned. This wasn't going as he had planed…He called to Lust and walked a few feet from Ed to whisper "Look, I've been watching him. Everyone is pissed at the boy in one way or another…I have a plan, it will make the boy so depressed that he might be willing to help us. But I need you to keep the boy by the phone and just act like you don't know he'll get a phone call."

Lust nodded. She walked over to the boy, who had lost his second chance at fleeing out the door, and told him to "Follow me."

Surprisingly, Ed followed. He followed the Dark-haired homunculi to what seemed to be an overly large living room. Ed plopped himself in a brown recliner, it was next to the phone.

"As I told the Palmtree, I'm not making the stone. There is probably some other way for you guys to become humans without killing people at the same time."

Lust said nothing but sat on the couch opposite Ed's recliner, she picked up a red book and began to read.

Five minutes later, the phone rang. Ed looked at it, he didn't know whether to answer it or not. He looked over at Lust who nodded her head then focused her attention back to her book.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

Ed paused. It was Hughes(/Envy). what are you-----"

"Still rude I see, are you quitting the military?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Because if you are, we have someone ready and willing to take your place."

"Do you want me to quit, Hughes?"

"Frankly I don't give a flying fuck, but it might be a tad bit quieter wouldn't you agree?"

"I…," So it was true; everyone had had enough of his loudmouth…, "I quit."

"Good," Hughes said cheerfully before hanging up the phone with a click. And that click echoed in Ed's mind. What had just happened was a blur to Ed and he wasn't sure if he had made the right choice or not, but what he was sure of was that he _had_ made a choice.

"Something wrong, Mr. Alchemist?"

"I hate my life," Ed mumbled.

Author's Notes: Not bad Eh. Next Chapter shows Ed's decisions and a load more fluff but if you guys want I could make it a lemon, just say LEMON Or NONLEMON in your review and I'll add the votes up, whichever the most votes win!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Sinful Way (chapter: 4)

By: Ran

Author's Notes: Hiya again; so the majority likes it a lemon! That's kool. And you guys R still givin me wonderful reviews! 'Huggles' you guys R the best. And I'm sorry it took so long to update. Totally not my fault! And I'm sorry if I don't portray Lust and Gluttony correctly but I don't really fancy those two so…But I do fancy ur reviews so 'Starts to throw candy and money!'

* * *

"You hate your life, Mr. Alchemist?"

Ed scowled at the homunculi.

"Where's that damned Palmtree? Didn't he want to kill me?"

"Not at all, Pipsqueak." Envy strolled into the room with his regular smirk on his face.

"WHOS THE KID WHO CAN'T SEE OVER THE COUNTER?"

"Would you **_STOP_** already with the shouting!"

"Why? Are you going to kill me if I don't," Ed asked rather sarcastically.

Lust eyed the two with curiosity, but then decided to leave to do her own bidding. If Envy could get the kid to turn then she would step aside for that.

"I just want to be left alone!" Ed flopped himself on the couch and turned away from the homunculus. "Heh do you really think I would just give you that pleasure?"

Ed grunted in reply and tossed a throw pillow behind him hoping it would hit the sin.

Envy caught it and frowned. "O'chibi isn't playing fair…"

"Who said I was playing?"

"Me."

With a frustrated sigh, Envy threw the pillow at Ed, which hit him lightly in the back.

* * *

"What happened to Ed? Where is he!"

"Calm down Roy, we're not certain yet of the boy's whereabouts…"

Clutching his chest, Roy leaned forward. His wounds weren't healing fast enough and he was in utter pain.

"Don't move around," Hughes warned, concerned showing in his voice.

"You didn't leave him did you! He was hurt too!"

Hughes heaved a sigh. "We didn't see him at the scene when we got there…Roy are you sure he was there," Hughes had a great deal of doubt in his tone as he finished his sentence.

"He _was_ there damnit! He fought with Scar then tried to fight with some black haired dude in a mini-skirt."

There was a silence then Hughes took a seat next to Roy's hospital bed. More doubt dripped from his voice as he spoke his next statement.

"So, Roy, you're telling me that Ed defeated Scar then in a distraught winning spree proceeded to fight a _guy_ who was wearing a mini-skirt?"

Mustang mentally slapped himself. 'No! God damnit Maes, Ed tried to fight Scar, but Scar was winning so then this dude who was wearing a mini-skirt-----"

"Hahahahahahah," Hughes exploded in a mad fit of laughter. Mustang just glared.

"Do you find it funny that Fullmetal lost a fight?"

"Hahaha…No...hahah...A…**_Guy_** wearing a 'mini-skirt'…Ahahahah that is just, I mean common' Roy…"

Mustang choose to ignore this childish comment and continue with his story.

"So this 'dude'---"

"Are you sure it was a male," Hughes rudely interrupted.

"Noooo…I'm not sure but the point is he beat Scar and then he took Fullmetal…"

"Was Ed willing?"

"No; the guy knocked him out and took the boy with him…I…I was useless Maes. I couldn't do anything to help the boy…"

"Don't take it too hard. We'll find him. If this man didn't kill him right there then he probably doesn't mean to and with that hope not lost we still have a chance at finding Ed."

"But Maes, you just don't know, I talked to him like shit and he still tried to help me…"

The grievance on the younger man's face, Hughes could tell Mustang was ashamed of himself and now he let it show freely as he buried his face in his hands…

* * *

"Are you going back to the military?"

Ed rolled over to where he was facing the sin.

"I can't," Ed answered simply.

"Wellll… You can always work for us…"

"Hell no," Ed spat.

"And why not?"

"I don't want to join your gang; so go ahead and kill me."

"I'm not killing you, not yet at any rate…We really are trying to be friendly to you."

"Don't bother. I don't need your sympathy."

"You don't seem to have any friends. You're all alone pipsqueak you'd be better off if you went with us…"

The thought seemed logical. The homunculus was right. He had no more friends (as far as he knew) and he was alone. Would it really be _that_ bad if he just cooperated for once. If wasn't as if he had anything to lose. And it was his choice to what he helped the sins to do.

"I want, I want to talk with Lust," Ed mumbled. He was fairly certain that Lust was in charge.

Envy huffed. "What do you want to speak to _her_ for?"

Envy hated that he was in charge. Why the hell did people have to keep reminding him of that!

"Fine," Envy grumbled in disgust while leaving out the door in a slumped pose.

A few minutes later Lust and Gluttony came in. Both walked over to the opposite couch and took a seat. Gluttony looked to be chewing on a raw steak.

"Did you need something Mr. Alchemist?"

"Erm," Ed began; feeling quite uncomfortable and unwanted, "I'd like to ask a question…"

"Ask away."

"Well…I…Uh, I'd like to know if I _could_ be any use to you guys…"

"What do you mean," Lust asked, running her fingers through her silken black hair slowly, "Are you trying to say you'll make us a philosopher's stone?"

"N…No," Ed answered nervously, "But maybe if you had any other use for me…I don't have anything to live for now. My own brother has abandoned me and I've quit my job. I'm willing to help with anything I can…Except the stone."

"Except the stone," Lust echoed then lightly chuckled, " Such a sweet boy; what ever happened to your military career?"

"I gave it up."

"Your brother?"

"I hate him."

"Your search for an easier way to create the philosopher's stone?"

"I gave it up."

"And you wish to be taken in by us? The so-called _mistakes_ that you wanted to correct?"

Gluttony looked from Lust to Ed as he swallowed the rest of his meat in one gulp.

Ed went silent; not knowing what to say. Of course, he didn't want to join them. And maybe he was taking drastic measures that were not called for but he didn't really have anything else…

"Well I can't say we _won't _kill you…But if you serve us without complaint we might keep you around. But I really don't know what we could use you for if you don't want to make us a stone. I mean, that is really the only thing we want. Maybe we can get it another way still…Nevertheless, you might prove useful. In fact, I might already have a task for you to do. But we'll see about that tomorrow ne?"

Ed nodded. A truce, a weird truce, but a truce. They, they were going to be allies. Or so it seemed.

"Well Edward, since you are going to be staying here, you'll need cloths…"

Without looking at Ed Lust called Envy's name lazily only to have him bolt inside seconds later.

"…"

"Edward needs cloths."

"Mine?"

"Will they fit?"

"Wait," Ed butted in, all three sins looked over at him.

"What is it Edward?"

"I don't want _his _cloths."

Envy knitted a brow. "And what the hell may I ask is wrong with _my_ cloths?"

Ed shifted in his seat, and glared at the Palmtree.

"I don't want to wear a mini-skirt and a crop top…I'll look stupid."

Envy glared. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"No just gay."

Lust bit down on her lip to keep from laughing out and Gluttony just scratched his stomach.

There was an awkward silence in which everyone stared at Envy.

"Ooooookay, so where do you want to get _your_ kind of cloths," Envy hissed.

"How about I start at my apartment?"

"Very well Envy will escort you there to make sure you do not run away."

"Fine," Ed sighed. And before anything else could be said, Envy had grabbed him by the arm and was leading him out of the mansion with great force.

* * *

10 minutes Later…..

Envy had carried Ed on his back.

* * *

"So this is it," the homunculus grinned then before Ed could respond the sin had made a great leap to the balcony. There he dropped Ed painfully on his bum outside his sliding glass door.

"You bitch," Ed snarled.

"So...Why did you decide to join us," Envy asked innocently while Ed grabbed a black backpack from his closet.

"I dunno'," Ed shrugged, "But I still don't like you so don't talk to me."

"Oh now you've gone and hurt my feelings, pipsqueak."

Ed rolled his eyes as he began to fill his knapsack with stuff . Three more of the same type shirts he had on, two more of the same skin-tight leather pants…Then Ed opened his top drawer and pulled out two pair of dark blue boxers, and three pair of black boxers.

"Do you mind," Ed asked rather rudely after turning to see Envy watching him from over his shoulder.

"Oh sorry about that," Envy smirked then went and flopped himself on Ed's black mattress. Clearly bored. There wasn't anything to do here…Or was there?

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter is a little weird but I tried me best.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Sinful Way

Ed&Envy

Author's Notes: Hey again! All your reviews are wonderfully appreciative! I hope the other chapter wasn't too (blah) lol but maybe this one will be better. I took you guys advice and I'm not trying to rush this romance. Hope ya'll understand (LOLA)

Give Envy and Ed plushies ya'll are brilliant! Oh and btw, all the italics are what (Ed) is thinking. No one else.

* * *

It didn't take long for Ed to finish packing, but when he did, he found that the sin was missing. He looked all around his cluttered bedroom. Not a Palmtree in site.

'_Thank Kami,'_ Ed mentally shouted. But when he remembered he had made a truce with the homunculi, he sighed.

"Envy! Where the hell----"

Just then, Envy bolted out of Ed's closet nearly scaring the hell out the poor boy as he did an amazing flip that allowed him to land squarely on Ed's bed.

"WHAT THE HELL," Ed yelled/screamed.

"Yes indeedy'. I almost couldn't find my way out of that damned closet."

"Serves you right," Ed grumbled as he got back up from where he had knocked himself down, "What do you think you were doing in there?"

"I…Dunno'…," Envy began, as he attempted to perform a one-handed handstand, "Just looking to see if you had any skeletons…"

Ed rolled his eyes and walked over to the balancing homunculus. His hair had fallen crazily around him like some sort of teepee.

As Envy acknowledged Ed's close presence, he lifted his head to show that his wild hair had not taken over. To his surprise, Ed had a very evil looking curling at his lips.

"Whaa…What are you doing," Envy jerked a little as Ed pushed him in the back with his finger, "Stop it! Stop it I say!"

"Why, will you lose your balance?" Ed's grin widened, but not for long.

Envy growled and without another word jumped backwards onto Ed's headboard.

"I will NEVER lose my balance!" Envy cried in triumph as he did a very unnecessary twirl.

Ed grinned as he kicked the end of the bed with his automail leg. This act made the bed shake and Envy, in his deluded victory, flailed his arms around hopelessly as he fell backward onto the bed landing flat on his back.

"Hahahahahahahahah!"

Ed fell onto the bed beside Envy laughing insanely. His fear of the envious homunculus ebbing away.

"I hate you, little shit of hell!"

"I'm **_not _**little," Ed scoffed.

"Oh and I meant to do that," Envy stated proudly as he got up.

Ed also got up.

"Are you ready to go," Ed was still unhappy that the homunculus couldn't admit he had

lost. But it wasn't _that _big of deal. Wondering away from his previous thoughts, Ed accidentally looked over to Envy's backside. Pale legs, not really all that covered with that skirt of his…

'_Ack! What am I doing!'_

"Yeah if you are…Kami knows there's nothing to do here!...Hey Fullmetal Pipsqueak!"

Envy had turned around and was now looking perplexed at the brat who was no doubt ogling him.

"Huh, oh…," Ed quickly turned his head away. And then another thought came to him…If he had been starring at the sin's arse, and the sin turned around…He had been staring at his crotch too! _'Shit!'_ And now, against his will, Ed had started to harden.

"Yaaaah, whatever. Let's go."

Envy bent down to let Ed get on his back but the youth just stood there.

"Come on," Envy said louder.

"Can I walk?"

Yes indeed. This was quite an embarrassing predicament Ed had gotten himself into. No, his eyes did it. He didn't tell them to look! Nope it was definitely not his fault…

"Why would you want to walk 10miles?"

The statement snapped Ed out of his ridiculous thoughts.

'_Great! Maybe he didn't notice!'_

"Well, I just like…To walk…," Ed shifted his feet in an awkward way leading to him almost falling.

"What is your problem Pipsqueak," Envy sounded somewhat annoyed as he tapped his foot lightly on the tile floor.

"N…Nothing, I just want to walk is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yeah actually…MY SHOW COMES ON IN 10 MINUTES AND I'D LIKE TO GET THE HELL HOME IF YOU DON'T MIND!"

Ed grimaced.

"Well you can go on ahead, I'll be right behind you."

"Lust told me to bring you back and that's what I pan to do!"

With that, Envy grabbed the boy and tossed him on his back carelessly, not really noticing that there was a slight bulge poking at his back.

* * *

And Envy did manage to make it back in time, with a few minutes to spare. Envy had dropped Ed messily at the door, but the teen choose to follow the sin to _there _room anyway, despite being ignored. Making him feel even more unwanted….

Yes, _there_ room. It was an overly large room with too big king-sized beds located on either side of the room. There were two TVs in each corner of each side of the room.

Envy bounded onto his bed, (which was on the right side of the room) grabbed the remote, and pressed the button for the TV to come on.

The television came on and Envy switched the channel to 176 (Cartoon Network).

"POKEMON!" Ed blurted out. "WE'RE WATCHING POKEMON?"

"Shhhhh!"

Ed had a really distorted expression on as he watched the electric mouse appear on the screen. Yeah well at least it would get his mind out of the gutter…And a very dirty gutter at that.

'_I really need to sore out my priorities...'_

"Oy! Umbreon!" Envy shouted, watching in glee as the dark-type pokemon did a crunch attach on its opponent Alakazam.

Sighing Ed laid back on his own mattress. It was soft. Softer then his one at home. It had no dent where he would always jump into the bed, and fall right to sleep. It wasn't broken in, but it would be. Because Ed had a feeling, he would be staying at the mansion for a good while. But at least, he felt content. Content enough to rest.

* * *

Later Ed was roused from his slumber as a hand was roughly pushing on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Ed asked angrily as he shoved the sin's hand away from him.

"Everyone's asleep. But…Lust gave me a job to do, and you're coming with me."

"Says who!"

"Me!"

Envy pulled the teen forward by his braid making the boy give a painful whimper.

After this, Ed got up rather tamely.

"That's better. Remember Pipsqueak, you said you would help us without complain…so are you just going to go back on your word?"

Ed growled hatefully.

"Well where the hell" Ed looked up at the clock, which read 2:00a.m. "Do we have to go this early in the mourning?"

"Central" Envy answered while grinning cruelty.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. The fifth chapter. Now I think I'll go and get me a pop. I really am parched. (Lol)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Sinful Way

Chapter: 6

By: Ran-Chan

* * *

"_Well where the hell" Ed looked up at the clock, which read 2:00a.m. "Do we have to go this early in the mourning?"_

"_Central" Envy answered while grinning cruelty._

* * *

"Central?" The name echoed in Edward's mind like a blurred reverie. Suddenly his old job came back into picture and he thought back on Mustang...

"What do you want to go to Central for?"

"Nothing, really..."

"What do you mean nothing? Oh never mind, what does _Lust_ want us to go for?"

"Nothing..."

"But you just said!"

"Oh _that,_" Envy shrugged "I was just kidding."

Ed sweat-dropped. "Don't kid like that!"

"I just want to have a little _fun_, that's all."

"You...and _fun_, just don't mix together well. It's like milk and me."

Envy looked at the boy with a odd expression then sighed. "Are you ready, runt?"

Ed twitched: "Runt?"

"Are you ready?" Envy hissed.

"I'm not going." Ed stated flatly. He glared at the sin with his healthy hating attitude back in order.

Envy grinned in amusement; Ed felt Envy might do something but he didn't know what, and before he could think of what the homunculus would do he had already done it. Envy slammed his fist against the side of Ed's head as hard as he could and let the boy fall sideways on the bed in a uncomfortable-looking position.

"Take a rest, pipsqueak."

* * *

"So, Colonel Mustang, you think you're ready to go already?" The wrinkled doctor eyed Roy with concern.

"I'm damned alright!" Mustang shouted, making the old man cringe.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mustang, but you'll have to stay in bed for the time being. If you would like, sir, since we're in the military hospital...I can get a nurse to go and get your documents from Furhur Bradly if you feel you may get behind on them...?"

"I don't want any shitty papers! I want to know if Fullmetal is ok! Where is Hughes? Get me Hughes!"

"Sorry, sir, can't do that. Just rest. I'll be back with some pills that will help you sleep better." With that the doctor turned and left the room.

"Come back here!"

_'Wait. Who said I have to listin to a doctor?'_

Roy grunted. A sharp pain at his side made him hesitate a bit before standing up beside the white bed. He clung to the brown chair at his side for support and grabbed his uniform; he'd be damned if he was about to walk around Central in a hospital-gown.

Due to his condition, it took Mustang a full 15 minute to dress himself and afterwards he was drained of much of his energy.

He needed to get down to his office and make, what he thought to be, a much-needed call...

* * *

Envy managed to jump up to an unlocked window and pull Ed in with himself. The boy was starting to wake up as Envy licked the dried blood from the side of Ed's head.

"Finally, O'Chibi."

"Wha...What the hell? Where am..."

Envy smirked. "Guess whos room we're in."

Ed glanced around. The carpet was the smane, that couch...Dmaned couch...And that desk, it was clutered in the same way as... "Mustang!" Ed shouted. "Where is he at?"

Envy shrugged. Maybe he died, maybe he didn't. I don't know such things..."

"You bastard!" Ed lunged at Envy, but the sin gracefully doged and made a quick counter attack and grabbed Ed's arms back, pinning the boy to the floor.

"Now, Edward, that wasn't very nice." Envy hissed and pulled Ed's arms back a little tighter.

Ed's face was shoved at the floor and he made a groan of pain. Envy was heavy and it was clear to Ed he liked tomenting him.

"Are you going to try that again, runt?"

"Get off me!"

'Why you seem to be enjoying it...A little too much."

Envy decided to change pace and reached down to Ed's arms, tickling him.

"Hahaha Stop! Stop Envy!"

Envy moved to the side and watched in amusement as Ed rolled side to side to try and stop his touch.

Suddenly there was a jingle of the door nob and Envy stopped. He picked Ed up in a hurry and darted behind the couch; he scrunched his body around Ed's at the bottom of the couch so that they were both concealed.

Envy poked his head out to see who the person who had bothered them was; Ed just kept his head down because he was pretty sure that if he tried to get a see, Envy would just push him down anyway.

"Well," Envy whispered, "It's your fire-starter..."

Ed wanted to jump up, and he would have had it not been for Envy holding him down.

"Let me up!" Ed growled, almost loud enough for Mustang could hear. Envy shushed him.

Roy staggered over to his desk and leaned heavily upon it. His breathing was ragged, like he had run for miles. He pulled himself into his desk chair and clumsily fumbled for the phone. Envy watched as Roy dialed a number and closed his eyes as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Hellow?"

"Maes?"

"Roy? Where are you at?"

"My office, but that's beside the point. What happened to Ed? Did you find him?"

" Your're suppose to be in bed, and, no, we didn't find him."

Ed looked up at Envy in a curiously angry way.

"Didn't Hughes call me?"

'Erm...Well..." Envy leered.

"Envy, how did Hughes get the number to Dante's mansion. He couldn't, could he?"

"You didn't find Ed? But Hughes we have to..."

"I know, I know, Roy..."

Ed, in a moment of power, pushed Envy off him and stood up looking at Mustang. He noticed the black under the man's eyes

and how his hair looked oily.

Roy looked at Ed in a disbelieving manner. He quietly placed the phone back on the hook as Hughes said "Roy?".

"Edward?"

Envy jumped up and glared at Ed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, chibi-san?"

Mustang looked at the green haired person standing next to Ed for a second and didn't acknowledge him verbally."

"Fullmetal?"

"Don't call me that." Ed stated simply.

"But..."

"I'm not in the millitary anymore, Colonel. Remember? I quit."

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Envy stared at the man to the boy with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"Of couse he's O.K. And hes here with me on buisness."

Envy did another unnesserary swirl and in a flash of light had a military uniform on.

Mustang, who semed to have just noticed Envy, had a shocked expression.

Ed smiled at Envy and noted how prefessional Envy looked in dresscode.

"Who the hell..._What_ the hell is that?"

"That's not nice..." Ed started.

"His partner in crime." Envy said proudly for Ed. And the boy nodded, making a smile form of Envy's lips. He bent down and placed a soft peck on Ed's cheek making him flush crimson; obviously he hadn't expected that and Mustang hadn't either because his jaw dropped.

Ed smirked.

Envy pretended not to notice and made a motion for Ed to follow him. They left Mustang's office without another word and silently shut the door.


End file.
